deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Fresh Meat
Fresh Meat (also known as Snowflake Boss Battle) is an unannounced mission in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. It starts at 4:00 AM on Day 1 and ends at 10:00 AM on Day 2. The mission will trigger when Chuck walks into the Yucatan Casino. The mission time remains unchanged in Off the Record. Summary When Chuck/Frank arrives at the Yucatan, he tries to help a frightened man before he is captured by Ted Smith, who has plans of feeding him to Snowflake due to the lack of fresh meat. Chuck/Frank tries to offer Ted the idea of having Snowflake eat zombies, which he rejects, deeming zombies as "spoiled meat". When Chuck/Frank tries to calm Ted down, he uses the word "slow" that enrages Ted and he has Snowflake attack him. However, Chuck/Frank is able to defeat Ted and tame Snowflake with a few steaks. Once Snowflake is tamed, Chuck/Frank can bring her to the safe house. If the player checks the back room of the reception desk before leaving the casino, they can also rescue Lenny Mooney. Lenny will show Chuck/Frank how to turn on the slot machines in the casino before he joins. When saved, Snowflake will stay in the same room as Katey, and can be presented to her as one of the Gifts for Katey. Mission Dialogue :Dialogue of the mission in the Off the Record game files. All text may not be actually used in the final game. Tactics Defeating Ted Once Ted is defeated, his death cutscene will play, and Snowflake will remain for Chuck/Frank to either tame or kill.}} Defeating Snowflake Defeating Snowflake can be difficult, but is far from impossible. Quick weapons with repetitive strikes, or heavy weapons with single strikes are the best method. Her tactics are easily discernible, and because she only targets Chuck/Frank and zombies, most of the time, survivors are not as vulnerable as in other boss battles. Her most visible attack is a lunge, which is preceded by her running away from Chuck/Frank. Dodge-rolling, or side stepping at sharp angles can avoid this, opening her up for attacks. Her other attack is a quick trot towards Chuck/Frank, before leaping and clawing. Be aware that if she successfully lunges upon Chuck/Frank, she will proceed to violently maul him for additional damage. Any weapon with a charge attack (such as the Burning Skull) is very effective against Snowflake as it is difficult for her to keep up with Chuck/Frank's running and deals significant damage. If the player needs food during the battle, run to Baron Von Brathaus restaurant, which has several food items and a blender. The player can mix two wines to create Quick Step or two beers for a Pain Killer. The magazine Health 2 is also found here, which boosts health restoration by 100%. Taming Snowflake The Skill to Survive achievement is unlocked by taming Snowflake. To tame Snowflake: # Ted needs to be killed first. # Snowflake needs to eat three pieces of steak. Drop the steak in various places, preferably near where you found the steak in the pen. When you see Snowflake coming, position yourself so that the steak is between you and her. Snowflake should notice the steak and slowly advance toward it, then eat it, restoring some health. A sound effect will play to confirm that she has eaten the steak. As zombies will swipe at her while she's eating, this interrupts the eating animation and forces the player to try again. Repeat the process three times to successfully tame her. Trivia *Snowflake's and Ted's boss music is Narrow Escape by Celldweller. *Snowflake and Bibi Love are the only two psychopaths that can be saved in Dead Rising 2. *If the player were to tame Snowflake before killing Ted, she will become a survivor although Ted will be hostile to Snowflake and will attack her. *In Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, taking a photo of Snowflake eating Steak awards up to 1,000 Drama PP, enough for Raw Emotion achievement. *If the player leaves the Yucatan Casino and returns, Snowflake's health bar will be reset and has to be fed again to be tamed. * There are additional items exclusive to this mission found in missions.txt: **Bucket (x2) **Steak (x3) *The submission to restore power to the Yucatan is called "PowerYucatan" in missions.txt. *The name of the mission is referred in the game files as "Snowflake" (In the datefile.big) and "Fresh Meat" (In str_en.bcs). *The author of the Dead Rising 2 Prima Official Game Guide uses two names for this mission: "Ted and Snowflake" and "Snowflake Boss Battle". * The Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Official Strategy Guide refers to the mission as "Ted and Snowflake" also. *GameSpot refers to this mission as "Nice and Slow" in reference to Chuck saying "nice and slow" unintentionally setting Ted off and what Ted says, "Snowflake... go and eat your fresh meat... nice and slow..."Day 1: Early Morning Messages, Gamespot Gallery Tedyellingno.jpg dead rising snowflake (10).jpg dead rising snowflake (12).jpg Dead rising snowflake (13).jpg dead rising snowflake (14).jpg dead rising snowflake (3).jpg dead rising snowflake (6).jpg dead rising snowflake (9).jpg dead rising Steak Yucatan casino location tiger habitat (2).jpg|One of the steaks in Snowflake's exhibit References Category:Dead Rising 2 Missions Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Missions Category:Psychopath Battles Category:Dead Rising 2 Unannounced Missions